Widząc Czerwień
by JuliaMarconi
Summary: Tłumaczenie Seeing Red by Lirenel, Wyzwanie 1 Czerwień - Edmund pięciokrotnie łączy kolor czerwony z Narnią


Oryginał: Seeing Red

Autor: Lirenel  
Nota Autora: W odpowiedzi na wyzwanie 1: Czerwień. Myślę, że ta część była najtrudniejsza do napisania, jak do tej pory. Nie tylko jest pisana w pierwszej osobie, w czym nigdy nie byłam dobra, ale próbowałam zmieścić każdy akapit w stu słowach. Konstruowanie tego było problematyczne, ale jakoś mi się udało. Sama miniatura, to właściwie wprowadzający akapit i pięć przypadków, kiedy to Edmund połączył odcień czerwieni z Narnią. (Delikatnie inspirowałam się „Księciem Kaspianem", ale to nie spoiler: prawdopodobnie niczego nie zauważycie, chyba, że widzieliście film.)

.

Kiedy siedziałem z bratem na ławce, moje myśli dryfowały, jak to ostatnio miały w zwyczaju w przeszłość i do Narnii. Tym razem powracające wspomnienia były efektem błysku czerwonego płaszczyku małej dziewczynki, która wesoło podskakiwała trzymając mocno matkę za rękę. Czerwień, kolor który zawsze utożsamiałem z Narnią. Łucja zapytała mnie kiedyś dlaczego właśnie ta barwa, skoro ona zawsze widziała złoto i światło, ale będąc ograniczony słowami, nie mogłem podać jej konkretnego powodu. Jednak, siedząc tutaj powody po prostu do mnie napłynęły.

Zaczęło się w lodowych lochach zamku Białej Czarownicy. Większość ludzi kojarzy lód z bielą, z czystością, ale ja wiem z doświadczenia, że lód jest przerażająco błękitny, błękit który może zmrozić twoją duszę. Przytępiało moje zmysły, by były tak nieczułe jak moje tępe, puste serce. Kiedy Narnijczycy mnie uwolnili, kiedy dotarłem do obozu Aslana słońce akurat chowało się za horyzontem, a czerwone promienie przemknęły po wodzie i lądzie i przemieniły się w ocean płomieni. Tak jak ogień topi lód, tak ja poczułem, że moje zmrożone serce ponownie zaczyna bić.

Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem tarczę, którą Dziadek Mróz podarował Piotrowi, byłem zaskoczony faktem, iż symbol lwa na niej jest czerwony. Ponieważ ledwo co poznałem Aslana, Króla, który wybaczył moją zdradę, myślałem że lew powinien być złoty. Kiedy później uczyłem się zasad heraldyki, centaur którego o to zapytałem odpowiedział zwyczajnie, że Herb odzwierciedla odwagę tego, który go nosi. Symbolizuje chęć zniszczenia wroga w obronie Narnii. Przyglądając się Piotrkowi w czasie bitwy, wiedziałem że ten kolor idealnie pasuje do Wielkiego Króla Narnii.

Jeśli Herb Narnii – rozszalały lew oznaczał odwagę I poświęcenie, to czerwony sok z Ognistych Kwiatów w kordiałku Łucji był życiem. Wyglądając ja sok z granatów, który nasza Matka dodawała do piwa imbirowego na specjalne okazje, smakował jak nic co próbowałem do tej pory. Jedna kropla gdy leżałem na trawie z trudem walcząc o oddech, zwilżyła mój język jak gdyby była światłem i ogniem i powietrzem na raz. Oddychając, byłem znów cały, prawdziwie żywy.

Czerwienią byla Narnia, ale nie zawsze szczęśliwa. Pewnego roku magia przyzwała nas ponownie. Stojąc pośród zapomnianych ruin, Zuzanna zobaczyła błyski złota i czerwieni. Samotny pionek szachowy, mój złoty goniec leżał nietknięty przez czas. Patrzyłem na niego, i natychmiast wiedziałem, że Narnia nie była już tą samą kraina, jaką pamiętaliśmy. Rubinowe oko spoglądało na mnie, zachęcając do opuszczenia jej ponownie. Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Walczyłem za Narnię… I zamiast mojej latarki wróciłem do domu z gońcem.

Teraz leżąc tutaj, na tej zimnej ziemi z Bezwładnym ciałem Piotra przygniatającym moją klatkę piersiową i z resztą mojego ciała zmiażdżoną przez metal, ponownie widziałem czerwień. Okrywała moje trzęsące się ręce, które sięgały by przymknąć oczy mego martwego brata, wypływała z mojego ciała, którego dłużej nie czułem, tworząc kałużę. Czerwień wstąpiła przed moje oczy i zniknęła w pustce. Gdy znowu uchylam powieki, dalej ją widzę, ale już nie tą okrutną, ciemną krew, a światło słoneczne. I wiedzę uśmiechnięte twarze Piotra i Łucji i razem witamy nowy poranek.

.

Od autora I tłumacza:

Użyłam słowa "Herb" tłumacząc „Gules" co dosłownie znaczy heraldyczną czerwień. Z francuskiego „gueules" odnosi się do czerwonych gardeł poszczególnych zwierząt.

Zasady heraldyki mówią, że nie wolno nakładać złota na srebro i vice wersa.

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i mam nadzieję, że nie jest najgorsze.


End file.
